transported to the world of Naruto as the avatar
by myimaginationisfinallyfree
Summary: in story self insert oc is hagoromo
1. chapter1

ions have past since the time of the avatar

now the avatar is only a legend in the Naruto World

a Boy from our world awakens his avatar state due to the pain of loss

he is then sent to the spirit world to train

he goes to their world... the naruto world for one simple mission...

to bring peace and restore the balance

an 8 year old boy was running to his house when he saw a lot of people and police officers crowded in a circle

curiosity peeped his interest and he went to see what it is

his worry grew as he got closer when he heard the police officers describing the victim

as he went through the crowd tears gathered in his eyes as he went through the front just then a police stopped him

"son stay back" " i ignored him

"stay back" a cop said "sta- THATS MY MOTHER" i yelled/interrupted as I pushed him away

everybody gasp as the cop looked on in shock and pity I went to her I saw her covered in blood

"m-m-other" I stuttered as I grabbed her hand "what happened to her"? I asked/demanded the police

"she has been stabbed and robbed by two robbers were looking for the suspects" the cop responded immediately( tears were forming in my eyes

{my mother is strong she cant die now she is the only one I have}

"mom"? "mom" wake up" I yelled she open her eyes and smiled son? I nodded and her vision became blurry and said

"looks like its my time"

"no no its not, your strong, you cant go, what would do without you"? I asked tears raining down my face

listen to me sweaty no matter what follow your heart and do what is right remember what I taught you"

"never give up especially when bullies beat you down and to help out people in need and always follow your heart"? i asked and smiled tears still coming down

"yes good job son"

"remember that I love you very much don't let the guilt get to you because I dont care I love you and will always love you im extremely proud of you remember that remember... and she closed her eyes

"mom,mom,wake up,mom, mom. Years started flowing down my face

MOOOOM..!."

my eyes glowed blue as the wind started to pick up arrow tattoos formed on my forehead and hands as I got up

"everybody get out the way" the police yelled

"kid? kid, calm down" the cops shouted grabbing my shoulder the wind picked up pushing him away people gasped when I started to float

when I was ten feet in the air the air started to collapse and a portal opened sucking me inside

once it closed everybody that were there fainted from shock


	2. chapter 2

THE GREAT SAGE RETURNS

AS CHILD BORN IN UNKNOWN LANDS

A CHILD WHO HAS GREAT WISDOM THAN ALL OF US

A CHILD WITH POWER STRONGER THAN THE STRONGEST BEAST

**WHO CAN COMMAND THE VERY ELEMENTS TO BOW DOWN BEFORE THEE****HE WHO CONTROLS FATE****WILL BRING EVERLASTING PEACE****OR BRING GREAT DESTRUCTION TO THIS PLANET****THE FATE OF THE PLANET REST ON HIS SHOULDERS**


	3. chapter3

as I gain my consciousness I see that I'm in a pure white room as I look around to my left to see because I was very confused.

"how did I get here"I wondered. as I turned to my. right I gasped in shock and took a step back

standing. beside me where four people grown up avatar roku avatar aang avatar korra and the last one hagomoro otsuski

"y-you are" I stuttered

I couldn't take any more I fainted

"see I told ya he would faint"korra exclaimed

everyone chuckled

"give him some time.. he has just lost his mother after all" hagamoro stated sadly

avatar roku sighed "indeed you are right hagomoro he has to carry to many weight on his shoulders"

"I have an Idea why don't we just give him out chi and hagomoro case chakra it's not cheating because he lived as us right"? korra asked

"indeed korra" aang replied "our world can't do what we do anymore. they use a downgraded version, with handsigns and are very vicous. he would need all the help he can get.. besides with the knowledge he has. everybody will be after him so he must be prepared "

the rest nodded in agreements

roku carried Aaron bridal style before. glowing blue aang glowed blue korra glowed purple hagomoro glowed white before they dissapeared into Aaron and Aaron disappeared in a flash of light

in the elemental nations everything was calm and people where doing there own thing when the sky darkened and a colorful spiral shapes like the milky way (similar to the northern lights) appeared in the sky

before a beam of blue light shot down from the sky the entire elemental nations felt the power and was frozen scared our of there mind when the light disappeared Aaron was left laying on the. cold cold Ground

100 years have past Aaron has been frozen in a block of ice since that day and

and nobody had found him... until now


	4. chapter 4

somewhere deep inside the village was a youngboy blond hair with three whiskermarks on each cheeks right now he was running away from the village

why was he running...well it's not like he has a choice anyway it was either runaway and live or stay here and get beaten and die . he prefered the first one

as he ran he found himself at a dead end

the villagers closing in on him all closing in on him

"why are you doing this what did I ever do to you"? he asked tears forming in his eyes

"Don't try and act innocent demon you murdered our family's and now we are coming for revenge" shouted a ninja

kill the demon

lets finished what the forth started

they then charged at him and started to best him until he was unconscious

as he woke up he saw a nine tailed Fox sitting in his cage looking...sad?

"kit I'm sorry for everything "

I will transport you somewhere far away from here naruto and give you a bloodline limit I felt my father return 100 years ago. I will transport you close to there so you can find him and he can train you

naruto is shocked. he didn't think that the kyuubi would be so nice

"why are you doing this kyuubi" naruto asked suspisously

"**weither you belive it or not I'm not really evil I was controlled by the mask man, madara uchila now hurry we don't have much time**" he said before he kicked him out

as the villagers were finishing up they were satisfied and was walking away when a dome of red energy formed around him alerting not just ninja but the hokage himself...

. the red energy ball floated up 20 ft in the air before taking off in a random direction creating a sonic boom blowing everyone back.

hokage started to shed tears before glaring at the villagers

"DOG " yes hokage sama he asked

barely holding in. his rage at the villagers

"kill them all" the hokage growled kakashi diddnt need to be told twice

"RAKAIRI" kakashi yelled as he charged at the mob with a lighting covered hand. completely masacuring the villagers

"weasel send a team after naruto "make sure he is home safe"

"HAI"he said before dissappearing.

the hokage looked up to the sky "I hope your safe naru kun"he whispered before disappeared his last thought was minato kushina I'm sorry

with naruto

naruto found himself walking in the middle of nowhere when he found a ten ft tall ice cube. as he looked closer he froze there was a boy no olderthan him

even the kyuubi was shocked

the boys eyes snapped open. they were glowing blue kyuub took a step back

"**father**"? he muttered shocked

"I have to get him out of there" he shouted as he grabbed a random stick from the ground and started to crush it when he swung it a third time the ice cracked and exploded sending naruto to the ground a beam of light shot up in the sky

once the beam of light disappeared. naruto saw a boy with strange clothing staring at him with glowing blue eyes

before it turned purple with patterns then back to black before he fainted

kyuub smiled "**I'm glad your back father"**he spoke before turning back into his cage and wait


	5. chapter 5

"I have to get him out of there" he shouted as he grabbed a random stick from the ground and started to crush it when he swung it a third time the ice cracked and exploded sending naruto to the ground a beam of light shot up in the sky

once the beam of light disappeared. naruto saw a boy with strange clothing staring at him with glowing blue eyes

before it turned purple with patterns then back to black before he fainted

kyuub smiled I'm glad your back father he spoke before turning back into his cage and wait

as he woke up he started rub his head as he was sleep he gained all 4 lifetimes of memories and was trying to arrange it all until he spotted a note sitting in his pocket

dear Avatar Aaron

we thought that you need the rest so we just gave you our power and experience over fighting and let you be we know it has been rough for you and you need all the help you can get I Also never new my reincarnation would be this handsome. try to make this world a better place. I know it is shocking to know that you lived as the sage of six paths as well we wish you the best also as a gift and an apology for this sudden kidnapping we gave you a couple of gifts we know how much your a fan of goku and xeno vegitos outfit so we made an exact replica. we also gave you the power pole

and Aangs wind glider.all we ask is that you try to save this world get strong Aaron the world needs you.

love Avatar korra

I was in shock and was also blushing at the handsome comment

when I looked down I realized that I do indeed look more muscular I also had everything she said with the power pole and the glider cross strapped on my back I grinned like a crazy person

{thanks korra you made my day}

as I look down I saw a boy with three whisker marks staring at me with curiosity and a little bit of confusion

{Huh.. who would of thought that the first person I meet would be the main protagonist of the series naruto uzumaki }

"hello Kurama its good to see your well" I spoke

Naruto eyes turned red and his whisker marks enlarged "indeed father"

"I asked that you train this boy as he has been through a rough ordeal" kyubi pleeded

"I know For I saw everything" I replied and "Im sorry for what you had to go through"

"there would be no need as he is the reincarnation of both indra and asura I can feel them both in his soul"

Kurama widen his eyes in shock

"his power is sleeping" Aaron continued "but it is time for it to be awakened"

as I look I touch narutos forehead my eyes change to the rinnegan

as I put my fingers and touched his forehead bringing asura and indras chakra forth as narutos eyes started to bleed as he went through a transformation narutos eyes changed from blue to sharinghan to eternal to rinnegan

his body covered in gold flame with eight truth seeking balls spinning really fast (six path sage mode) kyuubi turned into a golden fox as he combined with narutos chakra purifying it

my form changed to the avatar state as we stand across from each other we both roared loudly beams of orange and blue light shot through the sky creating a shockwave and the ground to quake

naruto was in shock what is this power he asked looking down and clenching his fist his power is so strong the entire elemental nations felt it the hokage was shocked "so this is narutos true power I pity the fool that makes him angry" he said chuckling to himself while everyone else was scared shirtless

deep in a cave zetsu pissed his pants "he's back hagomoros back" and kept repeating it over and over and over again

minato and kushina appeared worried for their sons safety when I noticed I spoke my voice sounding like thousands people talking at once

**"I will take care of him as my own son kushina minato you are free to go" ** they both looked at him and looked back at naruto and were shocked that naruto had this power and had the rinnegan but got them self together looked at me minato spoke

" we know your the sage of the six paths the shinigami said that he would be returning"

"thank you for taking care of our son " kushina spoke this time naruto we are your parents and we want to know that we love you very much and we are very proud of you" and disappeared in the pure life leaving naruto in flames with tears in his eyes

once naruto was finished his flames dissapeared and transformation complete he was now standing 5 ft 6 with the only difference was his clothing he had on the same orange sweat pants

he also had black long sleeve shirt along with orange sage clock with black flames he was wearing asura's head band except it was orange instead of white he looked like a miniature version of his father glowing

we both deactivated avatar mode and kyuubi six path sage mode

"are you alright son"

"yeah Im fine dattebayo" naruto replied grinning ear to ear" {with this power Ill definitely become the hokage } naruto thought grinning

I nodded "good your power is good as expected for the reincarnation of my sons"

naruto widen his eyes in surprise

{are you serious I thought I pointed that out already hehe he is just like the series}

" I will adopt you your name will not be naruto uzumaki but naruto otsutsuki" Aaron stated eyes turning soft

tears were streaming down naruto'sf ace as he ran forward and hugged Aaron tightly

"ah"Aaron gasped as they fell to the ground

1 minute later they broke and Aaron said

" we will have to start training I am going to train you to get used to your knew found power and I will train with you are you ready"

naruto looked up eyes filled with determination

"believe it"

Aaron chuckled but became serious

"good.. training starts now"


End file.
